


Bedfellows

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bestiality, Blindfolds, Bondage, Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-07
Updated: 2008-08-07
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:49:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Bedfellows

Ron was tied spread eagled to the bed, completely naked, and hard as stone. He must have been wearing a blindfold because he couldn't see, not even a streak of light passed underneath the cloth to his eyes. 

But he felt – soft touches dancing up and down his body. First the sensations trailed over his chest, there were what felt like nibbles at his nipples. A slight scraping, as if with a fingernail, followed and it sent shivers up his spine.

Against his will he pleaded with a whisper, "More. Please " And he was obliged. The come that had gathered at the tip of his cock was lapped with such delicacy he nearly wept at its perfection, as if his lover's – his lover's? – tongue had been made for just such a purpose. He felt a thread or strap of some kind wind its way around his cock and balls as the tongue continued the ministrations.

His hips thrust of their own accord, he pulled at the cords that held him down, and bit his lip to keep from crying out. Just when he believed he could take no more, his cock was released from the restraint and he came like a fountain, ropes of come shooting up onto his flat, nearly hairless stomach. He felt the tongue licking across his belly and in his sated bliss, drifted off to sleep.

When Ron awoke, he looked around the bedroom but found no sign of intruders, no ropes tied to the bed posts, no sign of a blindfold. Maybe he'd dreamed the whole thing. 

Scabbers slept peacefully at the foot of his bed, just like always. 

Lazy beast.


End file.
